sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Painto/DedEgRobot
[[Plik:Death_Egg_Robot_Generations.png|thumb|200px|Death Egg Robot w Sonic Generations]] – wielki robot autorstwa Doktora Eggmana pojawiający się w grach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog oraz mediach powiązanych. Opis Choć wygląd robota różni się nieco pomiędzy kolejnymi wystąpieniami, jego główne elementy są takie same. Death Egg Robot jest podobny do swojego stwórcy, lecz jest kilkukrotnie od niego większy. Główną i niezniszczalną częścią robota jest jego tułów oraz bezpośrednio przymocowana do niego głowa. Ta może się otwierać i zamykać, pozwalając na wejście do jego wnętrza. Jest to również jeden ze słabych punktów maszyny. Głowa posiada wielkie metalowe wąsy oraz dwoje niebieskich oczu. Ramiona zakończone są trzema kolcami i mogą być wysuwane lub wystrzeliwane do ataku. Nogi są duże i pozwalają robotowi na poruszanie się lub skakanie. Na plecach posiada silnik odrzutowy, którego używa aby wznosić się w powietrze. Robot jest utrzymany w czerwono-żółto-czarnej kolorystyce. Ręce i nogi robota nie mogą być zaatakowane, lecz ulegają destrukcji po pokonaniu maszyny. Niektóre elementy robota różnią się między grami, np. w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I posiada on logo Imperium Eggmana na ramionach. Wystąpienia w grach Sonic the Hedgehog 2 [[Plik:Death_Egg_Robot_S2.png|thumb|210px|Death Egg Robot w Sonic the Hedgehog 2]] Pierwsze ukazanie robota ma miejsce w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2, gdzie jest finałowym bossem w Death Egg Zone. Pokonanie go wymaga uderzenia go 12 razy. Gracz nie ma do dyspozycji żadnych pierścieni. Arsenał ataków robota jest dosyć spory. Maszyna porusza się wolnymi krokami po arenie i wzlatuje by zaatakować gracza spadając na niego. Robot może wyrzucać ramiona w kierunku postaci oraz wyrzucać za siebie bomby. Po pokonaniu, gra się kończy w zależności od postaci i zdobytych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I [[Plik:Death_Egg_Robot_S4.png|thumb|210px|Death Egg Robot w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I]] Kolejne wystąpienie robota ma miejsce w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, gdzie również jest finałowym bossem w E.G.G. Station Zone. Wygląd robota zmienił się, aby przypominać nowoczesną wersję Doktora Eggmana. Aby go pokonać, należy zadać mu aż 25 uderzeń. Walka składa się z 3 faz. Robot ma większy zakres ataków, lecz są one łatwiejsze do ominięcia. Gracz otrzymuje również przed walką możliwość zebrania 3 pierścieni. Walka kończy się desperackim atakiem Eggmana, który niszczy stację. Zbyt długie zwlekanie z ostatnim uderzeniem zabije gracza, zaś w przypadku powodzenia, gracz ucieknie ze stacji i przejdzie do zakończenia. Sonic Generations [[Plik:Death_Egg_Robot_Generations_1.png|thumb|210px|Death Egg Robot w Sonic Generations]] Death Egg Robot jest pierwszym bossem w grze Sonic Generations oraz bossem Klasycznej Ery. Pokonanie go w trybie łatwym wymaga zadania 4 ciosów, a w trybie trudnym - 6. Walka składa się z dwóch faz: w pierwszej fazie gracz i robot wjeżdżają na ruchomej platformie w górę, a w drugiej walczą w dużym pomieszczeniu. Death Egg Robot stoi pośrodku niego, a gracz porusza się po pobliskich rusztowaniach. Jego celem jest uruchomienie bomb, w które robot ma uderzyć dłonią, aby zostać ogłuszonym. Gracz może wtedy przebiec po dłoni robota i wskoczyć w jego głowę, zadając cios. W innych mediach Sonic the Comic Death Egg Robot (tu nazwany jako "Robotnik's deadly battle armour") pojawia się w serii komiksów Sonic the Comic. Przypomina on wersję z Sonic the Hedgehog 2 i posiada podobne ataki i zastosowanie. Sonic the Hedgehog (komiks) Death Egg Robot pojawia się w komiksach publikowanych przez wydawnictwo Archie Comics pod nazwą Egg Destroyer Battlesuit. Został zniszczony przez Super Sonica. Ciekawostki * Death Egg Robot pojawia się w zestawie Sonica z LEGO Dimensions. Sonic komentuje tam kolejne użycie robota przez Eggmana.